dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Blake (New Earth)
: Captain Comet can now teleport instantly to anywhere in the universe. However, Comet must rest for five minutes after teleporting a short distance, and for one hour after teleporting a greater distance. * * * * : A gift that enables him to read people's minds, communicate with his thoughts, and control minds. ** : Captain Comet's brain also contains evolved sensory centers enabling him to "see" events outside of his range of sight, or even, in a limited way, see the future. If he focuses on clairvoyance he can see up to a 100,000 years into the future. ** * : An ability that enables him to use his thoughts to move, lift, and manipulate objects. ** : The ability to alter matter (usually in the form of creating and dispelling clothing) without having any physical contact with it. ** : The ability to mentally lift himself upwards to fly at high-speed. ** : He can create barriers of psychic force to deflect most physical attacks, and His telekinetic shields can be used to simultaneously protect himself from the vacuum of space, while surrounding himself with an aura of oxygen to breathe. ** : He can fire bursts of psionic energy that strike a target with concussive impact or energy of various forms, such as electricity or fire. * : Allows Captain Comet to know a target's powers, weaknesses and skills, or to gauge how difficult a task will be. * : An ability which allows him to read the emotions of others. | Abilities = * : Captain Comet is a prodigy with the ability to master any skill upon his first attempt. He has a photographic memory, and possesses a comprehensive intellect well in advance of that of the average human. * : He is also a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Captain Comet possesses superhuman strength. The full limit of his strength levels are unknown. Comet's super-strength is vastly diminished after his rebirth. Due to his physical prowess building with age, and his rebirth as much younger self, Comet supposes that eventually his body will regain his lost strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Atmospheric Pressure Suit | Transportation = * The Cometeer (space-ship) * A jet-powered flight belt | Weapons = * Omni-Blaster: At one point, Captain Comet was armed with a weapon known as the Omni-Blaster, which could literally have any effect on his target, but it will also have the same effect on Captain Comet. * Stun Pistol | Notes = | Trivia = * Although Captain Comet has made appearances with semi-regularity since 1951, he has never been featured in his own title. * Although premiering before the Silver Age Flash, the character has typically been considered to be from Earth-One rather than Earth-Two. * Captain Comet shares many attributes with another popular super-hero, Superman. In the 1950s, it was not uncommon for many comic writers to create characters cast in the mold of the infamous pop-culture icon. Not only does Comet share powers that are similar to Superman's, but his parents share the same names as those of Superman’s adoptive Earth parents – John and Martha. | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = *Strange Adventures #9 *Strange Adventures #49 *Secret Society of Super-Villains series *DC Special #27 *Justice League of America (Volume 1) #157 *DC Comics Presents #22 *L.E.G.I.O.N. '90 #16 *Mystery in Space (Volume 2) #1-8 *R.E.B.E.L.S. '95 #11 *Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #4 (Captain Comet biography page) *Secret Origins (Volume 2) Annual #1 | Links = * Captain Comet article at Wikipedia * Captain Comet biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Captain Comet article at Toonpedia * Captain Comet article at Silver Bullet Comic Books }} Category:1951 Character Debuts Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Metahuman Category:Human Category:L.E.G.I.O.N. members Category:R.E.B.E.L.S. members